Tainted
by Kid-Wolvie
Summary: -AU- Jean and Logan's daughter have just discovered her mutant abilities and their family is coping with it...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own anything that you recognize and they all belong to Marvel and those big companies. I'm also not making a penny out of this so don't bother suing me because you're not gonna get a lot.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Jean, babe, she's beautiful," murmured Logan cradling his small daughter in his arms. The baby gurgled and buried her small head in his arms. Jean look tired, but nevertheless was happier than she ever was in her life. She was with the man of her dreams and has fulfilled her wish to have a child.  
  
"Of course she is, with such a handsome man as her father," she said, watching Logan with the small child.  
  
"And a woman who is beautiful beyond imagination."  
  
"She has your eyes Logan look!" The baby turned her head at her mother who was staring lovingly at her. She had dark eyes that resembled her father's and a soft face which was undoubtedly Jean's.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One: Tainted  
  
"Honey you awake?" Logan heard Jean's soft voice calling him. He didn't want to answer, all he wanted was to sleep in. He felt her head lift from his chest and replaced it with her hand.  
  
"Yeah darling." Logan reluctantly opened his eyes. Jean was still the most beautiful woman in his life, even after fourteen years of marriage. His hand brushed against her delicate and smooth skin. She edged herself closer to him, and Logan had a sudden burst of desire.  
  
"Is Nicki up?"  
  
"I don't think so, but she's big now she can watch herself." Logan smiled and then immediately took possession of her mouth before she could answer. Jean literally melted when they shared the kiss and had to pry herself away from him. The sun was glowing behind the shut blinds of the window, a sure sign that it was already morning. Their bedroom was small, for they lived in a small but comfortable apartment with their teenaged daughter. Jean silently recalled the days when Nicki was an infant and was constantly crying, driving her father near insanity. Because Logan had enhanced senses, the cry of his daughter was magnified making it unbearable for him. One time, Logan was so close to killing her that Jean grew fearful of him. Logan knew what his wife was thinking about, even after ten years she was still thinking about it.  
  
"Jean, you know I didn't mean to, you know I wouldn't."  
  
"I know," she smiled with uncertainty. Her hand slid down his sideburns and down his neck. He was the love of her life, but sometimes, had her worried. Jean didn't want their daughter to be a burden to him, nor a pain.  
  
"I love her with all my heart, you as well."  
  
"I know you do Logan." She gave him a kiss on the neck, hoping it would make it up to him. Logan grinned and began to smother his wife with a shower of kisses; the two would be occupied in their small bedroom for some time.  
  
Eventually, the two made their way into the kitchen, ready to eat breakfast, only to find that Nicki had already eaten.  
  
"You guys slept in," she said, defending herself before Logan could open his mouth.  
  
"I guess I am the one to blame," he replied with a sly grin, casting Jean a wry look. Jean returned his look, but turned around to make herself some toast.  
  
"I didn't need to know that, Dad" Nicki replied as she washed her dishes in the sink. Her parents were strangely abnormal especially with the fact that her dad was never sick and her mom could see through every lie. Nicki had no idea that they were mutants, and she was one too.  
  
"Nicki? Can you fix the bike this morning? I have to give it back to Scott today." She agreed and walked out to the garage. Nicki had a natural gift and fixing things and pretty much never really required help when something was broken. She was even better than her dad and so the job was often shafted to her. The bike had a broken lamp from Logan's last trip with the motorcycle. Scott never knew that Logan was actually smashing up the bike every time he borrowed it for he rarely ever visited.  
  
* * *  
  
"Logan, I think we should consider moving back to the mansion." He almost dropped his toast. Logan loved life as so, and did not want it to change, ever.  
  
"Why darling? Don't you like it here?"  
  
"It's not that, I'm worried for Nicki. We never told her we were mutants, and she has no idea she probably has some sort of mutant ability, I don't want her to run away like those kids." Jean was very worried for the time when her daughter's mutant abilities would show. Would she run away? The thought had plagued her for many days, but she had never mentioned it to Logan until now.  
  
"She's a strong kid, she'd survive. Don't worry about it Jeannie."  
  
"I'm afraid Nicki will be gone by the time we find out." Logan got up and brought his arms around his wife, hoping to comfort her.  
  
"It is a reality Logan; we are both mutants, her chance of not being a mutant is almost zero."  
  
"Jean, we had gotten through her infanthood without too much damage, we will go through this together." He placed a kiss on her forehead and lifted her head up so she was looking at him.  
  
"It will be okay Jeannie, it will be okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Nicki was almost done changing the lamp on the motorbike. Her hands were black with grease and was wiping them off when she decided to take a break. She walked outside into the bright sunlight and found that the 'Diamond Backs' were hanging out near her house. The Diamond Backs was the local gang consisted of kids her age to the age of sixteen and they loved to cause trouble. They were also avid anti-mutant protestors.  
  
"Hey Nicole" snarled Damon, the sixteen year old leader of the gang. It had gotten out a while ago that Nicki's real name was Nicole, though she was nicknamed by her parents, Nicki.  
  
"It's Nicki."  
  
"Whatever, both those names are dumb."  
  
"So is Damon."  
  
"Nice bike you have there, wonder how your dad would feel if it got trashed. He'd probably ask you to fix it again; he's pretty useless around the house ain't he? He has to pit his daughter to do a man's work." Damon was talking about the bike parked in the condo parking garage. Nicki was infuriated but said nothing.  
  
"Jack, Matt, fetch me the bike."  
  
"Don't touch it you scum, I don't want it full of your filth."  
  
"I wouldn't talk, girls like you are meant to clean the filth, and you ain't doing a good job are you?"  
  
"Cleaning up filth is for low lives like you."  
  
"Girls and women are low lives, mutants too perhaps even lower than me." Nicki was filled with rage, and was blinded by her anger. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. Damon could see what he was doing, and took complete satisfaction of it. But then it happened.  
  
Nicki was filled with a burst of strange emotions, ones she had never experienced before and then, six shiny claws, three on each hand were unsheathed between her knuckles.  
  
"Drop those knives n-now or I'll pound you."  
  
"Uh boss, I don't think those are knives." The claws just as quickly as they came were unsheathed again and was gone.  
  
"Y-you're not a mutant are you?" Damon's voice was filled with fear. Nicki was in disbelief too. She didn't know she was a mutant, but if she told Damon, there would be bigger trouble.  
  
"No those are my switchblades," she lied casually, "and unless you don't want to get chopped up, I suggest you leave now." Nicki tried to mask the fear in her voice but she was almost certain some of it showed. The gang grudgingly left the parking lot, leaving Nicki to her own thoughts. She was afraid, what would her parents think? Frustrated she kicked a nearby pop can and ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
It was near lunch time, and Logan realized it was taking Nicki awfully long to fix the bike's lamp. It usually takes her fifteen minutes he thought but then maybe she's giving it a tune-up. As he walked outside, he found the motorcycle propped up on its stand and tools lying everywhere. But there was no sign of Nicki.  
  
"Nicki!" he called, and there was no answer. Logan called her name again, and got the same reply, silence. The parking lot was empty, surrounding by a wooden fence that separated the lot from the nearby houses' yards. Assuming she was back inside Logan went back in.  
  
"Jean, have you seen Nicki?"  
  
"No Logan, isn't she outside?"  
  
"I checked she's not there." Jean walked towards him, her eyes suddenly looking fearful. He walked up and tried to comfort her, it was as if she knew it was going to happen. The two sat down on the sofa and discussed all the possible places their daughter could be.  
  
"She could be kidnapped."  
  
"Logan, don't say that. She's probably at the park and forgot to tell us."  
  
"Darling, I think it's time we visit the professor." Jean nodded solemnly but buried her face in her husband's shoulder.  
  
"We should've told her," Jean sobbed silently, her tears wetting Logan's shirt. He placed a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. She felt that it was their fault not letting Nicki know about the mutant issue.  
  
"Jeannie, it's alright" he said calmly, his voice sounding surprisingly soft, "she's probably confused if it's the 'mutant' thing." They original decision for moving away from the mansion and not telling Nicki about it was that they didn't want her to have an unhappy childhood burdened with the rising disputes over the mutant problem. They wanted her to have a childhood like every other child, but like all things, it has come to an end.  
  
"The professor will find her Jean, he will, so don't you cry now, don't you cry."  
  
* * *  
  
Nicki had run as far as she could, away from the neighborhood and to the field that was a few blocks away from the local park. She didn't want to harm anyone nor get into trouble with the law. Nicki did not understand what had happened to her and sat under a tree in the field of blowing lilacs and grasses that came waist high. She was afraid to go home, afraid to face the world, and most of all afraid of her new found ability. All her life, Nicki had always forced herself to face her fear, be it spiders, the dark or the high places, she had overcome them. But this, this was a fear of hurting others, a fear of resentment among the so-called "normal" people. I can still assimilate myself into this society Nicki thought it only happens when I'm really mad. All the possibilities she had now began to flood her mind. She could become a runaway, she could tell her parents, or she could hide it. Hiding her ability seemed to be the prospect idea at the time, since there was little to lose. A storm was brewing and little did Nicki know there would be more than rain and thunder once the storm had arrived. 


	2. Faint Cries

((sry it took so long had lots of homework))  
  
Chapter 2: Faint Cries  
  
The rain began falling with a few drops but soon it was pouring. Nicki sat under a leafless dead tree as the drops continually fell onto her. The sky was darkened but she did not know where to go. She couldn't go home, she couldn't endanger anyone, and the only place left was under this tree. As much as she hated spending her time outdoors, Nicki knew that the tree may very well be her home for the next while. The ground began to feel very soggy, and her dark hair (very much like Logan's) was plastered against her forehead with rain. Nicki sighed unhappily, for she was very frightful of her new abilities.  
  
* * * There was a storm coming, Logan could sense it, and that is why he decided not to go sniff his daughter out, because her scent would be washed away. He boarded into the car along with his wife just as it began to pour. Jean was still sobbing quietly but said nothing. Logan knew Nicki would be alright, but had nothing to back up his thoughts. Jean was someone that needed proof of something before she could believe it.  
  
"Hey babe, it's gonna be alright."  
  
"Hmm" Jean replied closing her eyes. A storm was raging outside, and she could imagine her child sitting underneath a tree, trying to get away from the rain. Jean looked at her husband, who was driving. He showed little worry and looked very determined. She could not understand, how could he be so calm?  
  
"Logan, honey, how do you know we're going to find her?"  
  
"Because I'll never stop looking babe, I'll never stop." Jean smiled at her husband's comment; he was always the stubborn one. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep since she knew she wasn't going to get any tonight. Logan took a split second to look at his stunning wife, who was fast asleep. It was going to be a long drive to the mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain kept pouring on relentlessly as if it had no care in the word. Puddles were forming and Nicki was soaked through. She was cold and shivering and huddle at the base of the leafless tree. I can't go back Nicki though to herself they'd hate me, they'd kick me out anyway. A rumble from the heavens masked the cry of a boy. But soon after, she heard a faint screaming voice, she could barely hear it. Nicki knew there was a creek nearby, but never dared to go near it during a storm, but it was unmistakably a voice. She had to find out. Nicki ran out into the rain, the drops splashing everywhere as she tried to figure out where she was. She could hear the creek, and ran to the source of the noise. Mud splashed onto her pants and the howling wind forced more droplets to fall into her face. The creek, it was overflowing but Nicki was sure someone was there. She could hear the faint screaming and quickly ran to the river bank. Water was everywhere, overflowing and flooding onto the ground, she could now hear the screams more clearly.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Hello? Where are you?"  
  
"Help!" Nicki's eyes frantically searched her surroundings. She couldn't see the boy, or whoever it was. She began to run upstream hoping to catch a glance of whomever it was that needed aid. A boy, not much older than herself was in the water, hanging onto a rock.  
  
"Hang on!" she cried, hoping she was heard over the storm. There was red water around the boy, and Nicki assumed he was hurt. But what could she do? The river was flowing too fast but there wouldn't be time for help. Nicki did not know how long the boy was bleeding and for she knew, he could go unconscious any minute. There was no choice, time was running out, the boy stopped screaming and looked very drowsy.  
  
"I'm coming stay awake!" Nicki stepped into the water. She could feel the rushing water pushing against her legs but took another step forward. The boy was at least another five feet away from her, and she would probably be washed away once she reached 3 feet or so. A plan hatched in Nicki's head. She quickly stepped out of the water and moved further upstream. If the river kept moving at this speed, Nicki could probably use the water's rushing force to guide her to the boy. The water was more powerful than Nicki thought once she jumped in. She barely had time to change directions when she was within meters of the boy. Trying to recall her first aid training, Nicki luckily was able to swim over to the rock.  
  
"Help me," the boy muttered before he felt limp and slumped into the water. Nicki grabbed hold of the rock and pulled the boy up. He was heavy and Nicki found it quite difficult to pull him up with one arm. After she had secured her hold on him, another problem soon arose. How were they going to get back to shore? Nicki knew there were rapids soon after the normally calm flowing creek and the rapids were probably the most dangerous at this moment. The boy's blood began to flow freely and Nicki knew why he was going unconscious. He had several large gashes on his arms and head. Nicki couldn't touch the bottom with her feet, but soon found if she put her head slightly below the water she could. The rock started to loosen, probably from the strength of the water's rushing force. Nicki was soon forced to swim for the bank as best she could. It kept pushing her onward, and carrying the boy did not help either. With a little help dunking her head in the water and touching the muddy bottom, Nicki eventually made it to the bank, at least 15 meters away from the spot she had intended to go. From the prime spot Nicki had gotten to shore, she could see the rapids not too far down, along with the jagged rocks that littered the area.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jeannie, babe, we're here" Logan said as he pulled up by the mansion. Jean lifted her head slightly and was greeted by the large mass that loomed over her, the mansion. The two lovers entered, only to be greeted by distinctly quiet hallways.  
  
"Hello" Logan called out, as if he was expecting a greeting service to be put in place. Jean slapped him on the arm playfully and reminded him that classes were held in the enormous mansion. But soon there was a burst of noise as students were doing rotary and were headed off to their next class. Storm walked down the staircase and greeted the two.  
  
"Jean! How are you?" she cried running over to hug her friend, "it has been so long! Oh and hello Logan!" Logan gave a small smile as Jean and Storm engaged in a conversation.  
  
"Did you bring your daughter? Is she here?" Storm asked with excitement only to be responded by a face of disparity from Jean.  
  
"It was kinda the reason we came, err you see she's kinda lost" Logan said quietly, hoping no on else who hear their moment as failed parents.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She's missing and I can't track her in this weather, her scent's probably washed away."  
  
"Well, go see the professor already." Storm led the two up to the familiar door that led to Xavier's private office. She knocked the door quietly and then opened the wooden door.  
  
"Logan and Jean want to see you sir," she said, the professor nodding and wheeling himself around from the window and to the desk. The two walked in slowly and Storm closed the door and was off to teach her next class.  
  
"What is wrong my friends?"  
  
"My kid, she's missing, help us find her."  
  
"Do you know why she is missing?"  
  
"Logan and I think she acquired her mutant abilities, but seeing as we never told her we were mutants, she is afraid." Xavier nodded with understanding; he knew what was happening even without the help of his telepathic abilities.  
  
"We shall use Cerebro."  
  
* * *  
  
The boy's cuts were still bleeding profusely and Nicki didn't have anything to stop it. She ripped her sleeve of and tied it as best she could around the boy's bleeding arm. He needed help and fast. But the chance of her carrying someone her size across a field and to help was pretty slim. Dragging him couldn't be much help because it would just cause him to have more cuts and bruises. With her other sleeve ripped off, Nicki tied it around his arm again, hoping to add more pressure. She then lifted his arm up, hoping that less blood would flow to the boy's arms and possibly slow his bleeding. Nicki was cold and shivering and she knew that it wouldn't be long until the boy bled to death. She was going to risk it; she was going to try to carry the boy. Nicki did a firefighter carry but the boy immediately started weighing her down. He was heavy but he needed help and fast. Nicki walked fairly fast, for someone carrying a teenage boy on he shoulders. This was going to be an exceptionally long walk.  
  
* * *  
  
"She is by the creek not too far from your home," said Xavier his mind connected with Nicki's "but she is struggling physically as well as emotionally." Logan listened to the professor's words intently, but spoke up after her location was revealed.  
  
"Jean, stay here babe, I'm going after her" he said as he began to head for the door. Jean stopped him, and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Logan, I want to come" her eyes were pleading against his determined dark eyes, ones which were very similar to Nicki's.  
  
"No, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt too," Logan said firmly, resisting the temptation from his wife's eyes.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Babe, I don't want you hurt. Plus if you're worried about me, I've got a healing ability remember?" Jean took a moment to look at his eyes, as if she was mesmerized by them by nodded. She couldn't win this fight, there was no way he was going to let her go.  
  
"Hey Prof, I need the jet."  
  
"Take Scott with you then Logan!" A groan was heard from Logan was he walked out the door. He couldn't believe the professor would stick the priss Summers in the same jet with him. But Logan could barely operate the thing anyway, and interrupted Scott's class.  
  
* * *  
  
It had felt like forever since Nicki had the boy on her back. He was weighing her down and he was starting to get extremely heavy. But Nicki could see the neighborhood lights not too far off and willed herself to keep going. She was going to make it, she was going to save this boy. But she saw two figures in the distance, she didn't know who they were and stopped. They looked somewhat on the shady side, but she couldn't see them that well. As the two figures drew closer, Nicki could recognize one was her dad, and some other guy was behind him. She tried to run towards them, but the boy weighed her down, once again.  
  
"Kid you alright? You got blood all over ya" Logan asked frantically, looking at his bloodstained daughter. She was dripping wet and her sleeves were torn off.  
  
"Who's the boy?"  
  
"He's hurt, and I saved him from the creek but he lost a lot of blood already." Scott stepped up and inspected the boy's wounds.  
  
"Scott Summers, and these cuts look bad, we better bring him back to the mansion too."  
  
"Scott Summers? Aren't you the guy who lends my dad the bike I have to fix all the time? What do you do with it, crash it in the tree? Logan gave her the signal to stop talking but it was too late.  
  
"I was wondering why the bike seems newer every time you return it Logan" Scott said, as he took the unconscious boy into his arms and the three began to walk towards the blackbird.  
  
"How come you guys dress funny?"  
  
"It's a long story kid, I'll tell you when we get home, your mom's worried sick."  
  
Bliz: some of your questions were answered here and the rest will be answered in the next chapter =D 


End file.
